For example
by Miki-chan13
Summary: "If I were to order you to-" In which Lelouch does not order Euphie to kill the Japanese. Slight crack, and also some bittersweetness. For Cookielova.


"You win."

With that, Lelouch knew that everything was going to change. Zero and Euphemia li Britannia would work together to make Japan peaceful and give its' people freedom, even if it wasn't complete. At least, he could do that much.

"Lelouch, did you really think I'd comply with you if you threatened me?" Euphie asked teasingly.

Lelouch smiled. "Of course not. If I really wanted people to follow my orders, they would be completely compelled to do so until otherwise."

"Oh, now you're just being silly. Don't play around with me, brother," the pinkette laughed.

"I'm completely serious, dear sister," the rebel army head chuckled. "For example, if I were to order you to shoot me, pardon Suzaku, or-"

* * *

_"-kill the Japanese-"_

* * *

_That'd scare her too much,_ Lelouch thought as he finished with, "- cook the largest pizza in the world and even host a picnic for Japanese and Britannian alike after the SAZ is underway, you'd have to carry it out, no matter how you felt about it."

He waited for Euphie to laugh at his comment, but she remained silent, her expression blank before she said in a happy and light tone, "Of course, but we have to get the supplies as quickly as possible!"

Lelouch stared. "Wha- Euphie, it was a joke-!"

"We must make the worlds' largest pizza!" Euphie declared and that's when Lelouch saw the red rings of geass around her eyes.

His hand came up over his eye in horror; he had become like Mao, his geass permanent. _Still, it could have been worse,_ he thought as Euphie shot out of the room and onto the stage, I really could have told her to kill the Japanese.

* * *

"What was that? You want how many tons of tomatoes shipped over to Area 11?!"

* * *

"I see; several tons of cheese to Area 11."

* * *

"Wheat and white flour shipped to Area 11, got it."

* * *

A few weeks after the SAZ opened, Japanese and Britannian alike awaited on a large field. The aromas of cheese, tomatoes and spices hung thick in the air.

"This is was the best thing you have ever done in your time as Zero," CC informed him from her tent.

Ever since Euphie had announced that after the SAZ was underway, she would have the worlds' biggest pizza made for all Japanese and Britannians to enjoy. While it was a surprise to them all and very unexpected, both peoples enjoyed the food stuff immensely and had no complaints. Well, save for the nobles and Cornelia, who saw the idea as pointless as it was ridiculous, but Euphie would not be deterred from her path. It was as if she wasn't underneath the geass, but the fact that she was never escaped Lelouchs' mind.

"Stop moping; you just used your geass for a great cause," CC interrupted his thoughts, flicking his nose.

"Says you," Lelouch scowled as he tried to rub the slight pain away. "You're so obsessed with that food you've been camping out here every day just to get the first piece!"

"But of course," the immortal woman said with no shame whatsoever.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?!" Euphies' voice boomed from the speakers where everyone was gathered. "I am happy to announce that as of this moment, the worlds' biggest pizza is complete! Lines will be formed in an orderly manner so that everyone can get a piece!"

* * *

Several hours later...

* * *

Back at the Black Knights HQ, the pizza that had been given to them was barely gone, even though there were so many people eating it at a time. Several had already either gone to bed to sleep it off or had eaten enough to throw it back up before getting back on their feet to eat some more.

"I swear if I eat another piece of pizza, it'll be too soon," Kallen groused, her face a bit green.

"That's what you said a few hours ago," Lelouch remarked as he finished his own piece.

"Hey shut up!" Kallen barked, pointing an accusatory finger at Lelouchs' face. "Just because I agreed to fight for Zero doesn't mean I'll take Lelouchs' shit!"

"We're both the he same, you know," the raven-haired prince said with a flat tone. "Zero came from Lelouch-"

"-but you also said that Zero was becoming their own person and not just a symbol!" Kallen snapped with a triumphant smirk. "Therefore, they're completely different!"

The Britannian rolled his eyes. "Well if you beat Lelouch vi Britannia into a pulp, you'll also be beating Zero into a pulp; remember that."

The halfbreed scowled before her belly rumbled rather dangerously and Kallen rushed out of the room afterwards. CC gave a smirk of amusement before taking the red-heads' half-eaten carton of pizza. "You really should just get it over with; who knows when a man who's attracted to that hair-trigger temper."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Lelouch deadpanned.

"What are you going to do after this, anyways?" the immortal woman asked as she finished the slice. "It's all rose gardens right now but it can't last like this. Eventually, this will be nothing more than a bittersweet memory for those here at best."

The raven-haired warlock knew CC was right; the SAZ couldn't last forever and even the temporary good-will between Japanese and Britannian today would be all but forgotten on the heat of the battlefield and the cold-bloodedness of war.

"Even is peace can't last forever," he said in a soft voice, "it doesn't mean we can't enjoy what we have now."

CC smiled.

* * *

WHY CAN'T I WRITE CRACK OR HILARITY.

Anyways, this is for my SotR 100th reviewer, Cookielova. I hope you enjoy your prize.


End file.
